wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wahre Horde
Kriegshäuptling: Garrosh Höllschrei *Hauptstadt: Orgrimmar *Mitglieder: Orcs,Goblins,Mantis Die "wahre" Horde wurde von Garrosh Höllschrei gegründet um der Unruhe in der Horde die durch Splittergruppen und Vol'jins Dunkelspeerrebellion ausgelöst wurde,Herr zu werden. Armee Kor'kron *Anführer: Malkorok,General Nazgrim Die Kor'kron waren schon immer die Leibwächter des Kriegshäuptlings,aber auch eine Elitetruppe die an den härtesten Fronten kämpfte und sich oft mit ihrem Gegenpart,der siebten Legion, miss.Mit Malkoroks Eintritt in die Horde wurde Sie zu einem gnadenlosen Überwachungsaperat der jeden folterte oder sogar tötete der den Anschein hatte Garrosh stürzen zu wollen oder einfach Kritik am Kriegshäuptling offenbarte. Mit Garroshs Mobilmachung wurden die Kor'kron zur allgemeinen Armee der wahren Horde.Jeder Freiwillige durfte sich Kor'kron nennen und Orgrimmar wurde zu einem gewaltigen Ausbildungsgelände umfunktioniert.Rekurten waren vor allem jene Orcs die die Allianz als Totfeind betrachtete,sich von Thralls Politik unfair behandelt fühlten,die Orcs als Opfer der Geschichte betrachten oder einfach als Herren in der Horde sehen. Drachenmalclan *Anführer: Kriegsfürstin Zaela Zaela und ihren treuen Drachenmalkriegern ist es gelungen zahlreiche Protodrachen zu zähmen und zu Waffen zu machen.Sogar den letzten Nachfahren des grausamen Galakrond: Galakras.Das Geheimnis hiner der Zähmung dieser Bestien: Zaelea besitzt Scherben der Drachenseele und kann Sie nutzen um Drachen zu versklaven und zu stärken. Klaxxi *Die Getreuen der Klaxxi Die Klaxxi kämpften erfolgreich gegen die wahnsinnige Kaiserin Shek'zer.Als Garrosh die Macht des dunklen Herzens Pandarias in sich aufnahm hörten SIe das Raunen ihres Gottes Y'Shaarj und schlossen sich dem Kriegshäuptling an. Goblins *Anführer:Belagerungsingineur Rußschmied Die professionellsten,in der Ingineurskunst begabtesten,aber auch gewissenslosesten Goblins schlossen sich Garrosh Höllschrei an.Diese Goblins sind Verräter des Bilgewasserkartells oder Söldner.Sie sind die Schöpfer des eisernen Kolosses und des eisernen Sterns, einer Waffe die Helden der Horde in der Zukunft noch öfters antreffen werden. Dunkelschamanen *Anführer:Haromm und Kardris Haromm und Kardris haben Jahre ihren Schülern beigebracht mit den Elementen im tiefen Respekt zusammenzuarbeiten.Doch die wahre Horde nimmt sich was Sie braucht.Und so haben die beiden wie eingie ihrer Schüler ihre Kunst pervetiert und zwingen den Elementen nun ihren Willen auf.Sie haben Sie sogar so weit unterjocht das diese aus Angst keinem Schamanen mehr helfen werden. Tiere und Geister aus Pandaria Auf der Insel der Giganten haben Kor'kron den gewaltigen Teufessaurier Thok und zahlreiche seiner Artgenossen gezähmt.In den Schätzen Pandarias,einem alten Titanenartefakt sind die Geister zahlreicher Bewohner Pandarias gefangen. Geschichte Die Geschichte der wahren Horde beginnt wohl während des Pandariafeldzuges.Während der Domminanzoffensive nahe der Kaserangwildnis begannen Garroshs Schläge gegen die Allianz.Doch nicht alle Hordenmitglieder wahren mit dem rücksichtslosen,unbedachten Schachzügen Garroshs einverstanden.Einige von ihnen,darunter der Troll Vol'jin sprachen sich immer öfters gegen Garroshs Taten aus. Er und Baine Bluthuf wahren seit dem Angriff auf Theramore und der Eroberung der Festung Nordwacht msstrauisch geworden.Nach der Gegenoffensive der Allianz begann Garroshs allgemeine Mobilmachung,bald jeder Krieger der eine Axt halten konnte wurde eingezogen, und Malkorok,Garroshs rechte Hand baute die Kor'kron zu einer Geheimpolizei aus die alle opsitionellen Kräfte ruhigstellen sollte.Doch gegen die Anführer konnte der Schwarzfels nicht einfach vorgehen,Garrosh begann ihm loyale Orcs zu sammeln. In Pandaria lief der Krieg nicht wie erwartet,der Sieg wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen.Von seinen Agenten erfuhr der Kriegshäuptling von der Macht und der Magie der Mogu und Mantisimperien.Diese hatten die in seinen Augen schwächlichen Pandaren lange versklavt und herrschten als mächtige Kaiser über Pandaria.Daher befahl Er den Blutelfen Lor'themar Therons Nachforschungen über diese beiden Völker anzustellen.Der Lordregent konnte nicht glauben wie begeistert Garrosh von der bösartigen Magie dieser Rassen war und Sie für die Horde in Besitz nahm. Neben der von Shamagie durchsetzen Götterglocke lässt Garrosh nach weiteren Artefakten suchen.Goblinbergleute graben eine alte Titanenruine im der Pandaren heiligen Tal der ewigen Blüten aus.DIe Shado-pan verlangen von Sonnenläufer Dezco Antworten und Rechenschaft für dieses Handeln,doch der Taure sagt das Garrosh nicht länger für die Horde spricht.In den Ruinen finden die Goblins das Herz von Y'Shaarj,doch neben wenig Geld sieht Malkorok ihr Leben als ausreichende Bezahlung. Neben Baine und Vol'jin wahren nun die Blutelfen ebenfalls zu kritischen Stimmen geworden,auf die Verlassenen konnte Garrosh nicht mehr zählen seit Er Sylvanas WIndläufer beleidigt hatte. Sein Mordauftrag an Vol'jin scheiterte,und ebenso die Trolle auf den Dunkelspeerinseln zu unterwerfen um seine größten Kritiker ruhig zu stellen,Garrosh sah sich gezwungen nur noch mit loyalen Kräften zusammenzuarbeiten und sich mit ihnen zu umgeben.Im Brachland begann seine wahre Horde nun damit großflächig Ressourcen abzubauen und das das karge Land noch weiter auszubeuten.Doch dank Thrall und Chen Sturmbräu kann Vol'jin die Echoinseln und das Dorf Sen'jin halten.Seine Dunkelspeerrebellen und Agenten der Allianz greifen die Karavanen die gen Orgrimmar ziehen an und zweigen Rohstoffe für die nicht mehr zu vermeidene Belagerung von Orgrimmar ab. Als die Arbeiten im Brachland abgeschlossen und die Dunkelspeere Klingenhügelkehrt Garrosh nach Pandaria zurück,an den heilgen Teichen des Tals der ewigen Blüten kämpft Er gegen Taran-zhu und lässt ihn wissen das die Helden der Horde kein Teil seiner Horde mehr seihen,er verletzt den Pandaren schwer und taucht das Herz Y'Shaajs in die Gewässer,es wird wieder mit Macht erfüllt,doch das Tal wird verwüstet,dann kehrt Er nach Orgrimmar zurück wo Er sich verschanzt.An der Küste sollen die Protodrachen des Drachenmalclan die Invasionsflotten der Allianz und Osthorde abwehren.An Land sollen die Kor'kron gestärkt vom eisernen Koloss Landtruppen vernichten. In Orgrimmar herrscht Terror: kritische Orcs werden in ihre Häuser eingesperrt und diese werden von den Kor'kron angezündet.Fanatische Anhänger Garroshs legen ihre Rüstungen an und schultern die Äxte.Die bis zum Schluss loyalen Goblintechniker werden zu Übungshilfen und Zielscheiben.Die Hexenmeister der Horde weren auf brutalste Weise hingerichtet,aus Verzweiflung rufen die Überlebenden sogar Dämonen her. Doch Horde und Allianz vergessen ihre Differenzen und überwinden jeden von Garroshs Verteidigern.Besonders schreckliche Verbrechen werden nun aufgedeckt,Jii Feuerpfote und seine Houjin hatten der Horde Treue gelobt und wurden fast zu Tode geprügelt.Den Unterdrückten fällt ein Stein vom Herzen als Helden den Verbrecher Malkorok hinrichten,dieser hatte sich von Garrosh mit der Macht des Sha erfüllen lassen und war als Bestie auf die Angreifer los. Die Klaxxi glauben wie General Nazgrim das Garrosh eine Art Erlöser darstellt,die Insektoiden sehen ihn als Teil Y'Shaajs,der General als Hoffnung für die Horde.Doch beide erkennen ihren Irrtum als es schon viel zu spät ist. In seiner Tiefenfestung hat Garrosh gerade seinen verhassten Vorgänger Thrall überwäligt.Von der Macht des Herzens von Y'Shaarj erfüllt will er sich nun seinen Herausforderern stellen,doch diese kämpfen entschlossen und können ihn schlagen. Garrosh soll nicht hingerichtet werden.In Pandaria soll ihm der Prozess gemacht werden.Vol'jin wird neuer Kriegshäptling.In Pandaria und dem Rest der Welt werden Garroshs Anhänger gefangen genommen oder fallen im Kampf.Die wahre Horde ist Geschichte. Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria